1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner container included in an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, a plotter, and a multi-function machine, and a connecting structure for connecting a toner container and an image forming apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Electrophotographic image forming apparatuses such as copiers, printers, facsimile machines, plotters, multi-function machines, or the like typically include toner containers. In general, cylindrical toner containers (bottles) that are removably installable in the image forming apparatuses are used.
Thus, for example, in JP-H04-1681-A and JP2002-268344-A, a toner container (toner cartridge) that is removably installable in the image forming apparatus, and mainly includes a container body (bottle body) and a cap (handle member).
A problem with the arrangement shown in these examples occurs when a user inserts the toner container into the image forming apparatus with the container cap askew, resulting in positional deviation of the toner container relative to the image forming apparatus because the position of the container cap is not determined in the image forming apparatus.
In view of the foregoing, there is market demand for toner containers whose cap is reliably positioned in the image forming apparatus without adversely affecting discharge of the toner.